Trinity of the Shadow
by DB Listener
Summary: The story of 3 Shadowscales and their mentor. The upbringing of Ocheeva, Teinaava and Scar-Tail is a bloody one indeed. Chapter 10 has arrived!
1. Twin Hatchlings

**Trinity of the Shadow.**

Twin Hatchlings.

It was a cold and misty Loredas evening. It was the 14th of Second Seed 3E405. Paten-Brai was crouching in his mundane shack made from branches gathered from the trees near The Sheigal River. Paten-Brai was the first in a queue of many townsfolk who wished to see the two twin hatchlings, born several minutes before. Paten-Brai was their father. He had sharp features, brown eyes, green-brown scales and had a dorsal ridge. The 42 year old reptile looked down at his offspring and grinned. One boy and one girl. The male hatchling, like his father had a dorsal ridge (a webbed ridge stretching across the top of his head). He had green-brown scales and green eyes. The female hatchling, like her mother had spikes on her head, she had a slightly darker complexion than her twin brother. Her eyes were a reddish-brown.

The father spoke in a curious tone, "they are wonderful, what should we name them?" He glanced at his wife who glanced back and replied.

"It is our village's tradition that the father names a male hatchling, and the mother names the female hatchling". Matiis who had brown eyes and green scales was looking rather pale. She had watched over her eggs from the beginning to the end. She had difficulty sleeping due to the stress of paranoia. She was a very paranoid individual; constantly afraid that someone would take her eggs while she slept. But now she was not afraid, she was jubilant. "I think we should name the girl Ocheeva". Ocheeva was the name of Matiis' mother, who had passed away the year before.

"I'll have to think about the boy's name", replied her husband. "I want his name to carry meaning".

The Sun began to set across the brilliant, effulgent evening sky. Despite the bright evening in which they hatched, the twins were born under the sign of the shadow. A bright shadow, tein aava in Jel. Paten-Brai smiled and then whispered his son's name, "Teinaava".

The following day at 7am Paten-Brai waited by the river. He was a ferryman who ferried people along The Sheigal River into The River Argoniis which ran past the cities of Helstrom, Murkwood and Blackrose. He worked 5 days a week from Morndas to Fredas and charged 40 septims per passenger. In the distance he saw 4 people approaching. That would earn him a meagre 160 septims. The people gathered near the water. There were 2 Argonians, a Breton and a Bosmer. Both Argonians were female, the Breton and the Bosmer were male. After exchanging a few words the passengers handed him the money and stepped inside the wooden boat. The old rickety boat was not sufficient for such long journeys yet by sheer fluke it had ferried people through Black Marsh without any problems. Inside it was damp and fetid. The dank and musty air irritated the passengers regardless of the Bosmer's attempts to entertain the passengers by singing in an appalling tone.

"_Paddle, paddle, paddle through the stream, through the dream. Life is a journey full of strife. Journey, journey, journey through the mist, past the Hist. Life is a journey full of-"_

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Came a cry from the Breton, who was obviously irritated by the dreadful sound. The Bosmer paused briefly and frowned. All was peaceful. A gentle breeze calmed the temper of the middle-aged Breton who was drifting off to sleep. The boat continued down the river past small settlements occupied by various Argonian tribes.

The Hist trees sung together in a harmonious symphony, this pleased Paten-Brai. The Argonian passengers began to hum in tune with the trees but the Breton and the Bosmer could not hear the wonderful noise emitted from the forest. Only the Argonians could hear. "The Hist are connected", said Paten-Brai. "They are said to be sentient beings who acknowledge Sithis' role as the original creator." The other Argonians nodded in agreement but the Breton and the Wood Elf were not paying attention.


	2. Trinity of Friendship

Trinity of the Shadow.

Trinity of friendship.

A blood red blaze shimmered across the waters of the river. This dazzling effect was the result of the bright afternoon sun reflecting of the surface of the reddened water. The ferryman had reached Blackrose. The Argonian passengers and the Bosmer clambered out of the boat before saying goodbye. The Breton had got out when the boat stopped at Murkwood.

Paten-Brai adored his homeland greatly and despised the negative comments given to Argonia by other species. They even insisted on calling it Black Marsh. This term had become so regular and ordinary that even Argonians including himself referred to it as this. It was true that the land was covered in forest and marshland but the scenery was stunning. Paten-Brai slowly began to walk south towards the city. The city walls were made of hardened mud and branches. The city was dominated by the palace at the centre which was home to the nation's king. Paten-Brai walked past the gates which were open and stepped into a pile of horse dung. He paused and then grimaced. His hand reached down to grab a stick which he used to scrape the mess of his sandal. He proceeded onwards and entered a tavern known as The Royal Rose. Blackrose had been abandoned throughout the 2nd era but Versidue-Shaie had attracted tourism to the area with the Blackrose prison, the most secure prison in Tamriel. Now the city was home to many shacks and huts of various sizes.

Paten-Brai approached the Khajiit at the bar. "What can I get for you?" He purred.

"Your finest wine please and a slice of bread". Paten-Brai sat on the stool and waited patiently for his lunch. His nose picked up a pleasant aroma. It was the pleasing smell of his favourite wine. The Khajiit handed him his lunch and received 45 gold from Paten-Brai. "Thank you". The middle-aged Argonian tucked into his meal and listened in on some of the conversations in the room. An Argonian couple were celebrating their 19th wedding anniversary. An Altmer and his nephew were resting from a long journey. And two Khajiit were fighting over moonsugar. It had been a satisfying meal and the ferryman was ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Matiis was sitting at home reading a book. The twins were fast asleep. Matiis placed her book on the table and her thoughts began to focus on the welcome ritual which involved the twins ingesting Hist sap. A female Argonian entered the shack carrying a basket. She set the basket next to the sleeping infants and turned to face Matiis. Matiis was the first to speak, "Hello Sisam how's Sii-Cauda?" Sii-Cauda was the name of the infant who slept in the basket. He was a male Argonian with large fins extending from his head.<p>

"He was up last night crying". Sisam looked tired, evidently stressed from the previous night. Sii-Cauda hatched a week before Ocheeva and Teinaava and had already been through the welcome ritual. "So when are you planning on carrying out the ceremony?" Asked Sisam.

"Next week," replied Matiis. "I'm intending to invite the whole family and some friends." Matiis looked down at Sii-Cauda whose name was Scar-Tail in Cyrodiilic. "It looks like my hatchlings have made a new friend". The three infants were no longer asleep but were instead grinning from ear to ear.


	3. The Welcome Ritual

Trinity of the Shadow.

The Welcome Ritual.

The frigid sensation tingled up Paten-Brai's spine. The cold night-time breeze bothered him and the other Argonians who stood motionless by the tall wooden organic structure. They had waited patiently for quite some time and were eager to proceed with the ceremony. At the centre of the village was a stone platform that was used in occasions such as this. The crowd of Argonians gathered around the platform in an orderly fashion and ceased their conversations when the priest let out an almighty roar, "SILENCE!" The priest was an elderly Argonian with brown scales. He was short in stature and showed a hint of authority in his green eyes. "We gather here on this night, at this place, by this sacred ancient tree to welcome these hatchlings into our family!" The priest lent forward and grasped the basket in which the twins lay. "Here are two twins, two siblings of the same blood." The old Argonian paused briefly before stepping towards the Hist. "Joined in blood they may be. But soon they will be joined in ritual!" He then pried open the mouth of each hatchling and lifted a dagger with his other hand. The crowd were trembling with fear, a sudden shriek echoed through the air. The dagger swung to the side and scratched the surface of the tree. The Hist sap was exposed. The tongues of Ocheeva and Teinaava brushed against the sap but before the priest could utter the words which would bind them both to the family, the crowd went dead silent. _Something's wrong. _He thought. A melancholic atmosphere settled in and two hooded men marched forward and stole the hatchlings from the arms of the confused and upset Argonian.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bellowed Paten-Brai. The hooded men turned and faced the disgruntled father. A sudden realisation set in and the anger transformed into dismay.

"We represent the Dark Brotherhood," replied the Imperial assassin. "It is our duty to abduct all Argonians born in Black Marsh under the sign of the Shadow and train them in the arts of stealth and assassination." Paten-Brai readied his fists. The Dunmer assassin grinned, "You must be deluded if you think you can best me. After all I'm the one with the blade." The two assassins began walking in the direction of Masser and Secunda but were stopped by the desperate father.

"Please don't take them. I'll do anything!"

"I'm only carrying out the wishes of the dread father Sithis." Replied the Dunmer as he and his accomplice walked out into the marshland.

* * *

><p>Matiis and Paten-Brai sat by the banks of the river. Their feet were partially submerged by the murky brown liquid. Matiis began to weep, "I… cannot believe this has happened. I cannot believe we were so stupid. How did we forget?"<p>

Her husband looked out across the horizon and sighed. "I knew this would happen eventually but I never thought it would be so soon. At least now they can serve Sithis and Argonia."

A feeling of rage spread through Matiis, "What? You think that it's okay so long as they serve Sithis and Argonia! We have lost both our children to an organisation of murderers yet you only care about honour and pride." Matiis could not bear to face her partner. Both of them were deeply frustrated.

The assassins entered the city of Archon. They trudged into the central plaza and walked into a nearby chapel. The building was illuminated by several candles and early morning sun light from outside which shone through the windows. One of the bricks protruded slightly outwards. The Dunmer's hand made contact with the brick and the floorboards swung open to reveal a small staircase which descended into darkness. The hatchlings were carried downwards into the main chamber of the hidden training facility. The assassins were approached by a Khajiit who smiled at the sight of the abductees. "Come, come, Lucien wishes to see you."


	4. Work of the Blade

Well I finally got round to doing chapter 4. Sorry it's late I just procrastinated a little. Not to worry, it's here now! Many thanks to my friend Awesome Cheese Sandwich for the support he's been giving me. Unfortunately I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Bethesda.

* * *

><p>Trinity of the Shadow.<p>

The work of the blade.

Sitting at his wooden desk was an Imperial. The young dark haired man placed his index finger on his tongue before he carefully turned the page. He glanced up from behind his copy of Brothers of Darkness. His brown eyes met the eyes of the Dunmer who stood before him. The Dunmer placed the basket in front of the man who looked down at the innocent twins. The Dunmer was the first to speak. "Lucien I have the twins!"

"I can see that," said Lucien Lachance. Lucien Lachance was a Dark Brotherhood Eliminator. Although he was of low rank, many Dark Brotherhood assassins looked up to him because of his unwavering loyalty to Sithis. He had recently been transferred to the Shadowscale training facility as a way of gaining experience. "I believe Blood-Breath wants to discuss a contract with you Vomys." Vomys nodded solemnly before striding out of the room.

The leader of the training facility was a middle-aged Argonian politician named Blood-Breath. His scales were an unusual shade of brown, dotted with crimson specks. Blood-Breath was tall and muscular but never made use of his potential combat skills due to his administrative duties. Vomys approached his boss nervously, slowly edging towards the desk in the centre of the room. The Dunmer bit his bottom lip. "Um… Lucien said you wished to discuss a contract with me."

"Ah yes," replied the Argonian. "It has come to my attention that there is another Shadowscale located in the village of Sheigal. His name is Sii-Cauda. It is your duty to bring him here." Vomys nodded and slowly crept out of the room.

The branches of the trees parted gently as Vomys made his way through the forest. The leaves glistened as they reflected light from the midday sun which shone brightly over Sheigal. Vomys peered through the foliage and rested his eyes upon a small hut in the distance. He could here words which made no sense to him. Probably Jel. An Argonian woman left the hut leaving behind a small basket. Vomys was hoping she would be gone for a while but she did not go far. She stood motionless by a campfire for a brief period of time before stepping into the hut. The village seemed deserted. The trees swayed in the breeze and were the only things moving in this still world devoid of movement. Vomys put one foot in front of the other and walked towards the hut at a steady pace, hand clutching blade. He entered the small building and approached the infant which lay asleep. The Argonian turned and gasped. "No. It can't be. I remember you… from the ritual!"

"Yes my dear. It seems your child belongs to Sithis now." Vomys drew his dagger with one hand and picked up the basket with the other.

"I can't let you do this!" Screamed the hatchling's mother. "Get away from him!" The mother's hand clung tightly to his robe. "I don't want this"

"Oh but Sithis wants this. It's his desire." Vomys replied in an angry tone. The mother began to shake him violently but Vomys was no match for her. With a swift and sudden movement his blade was free. Metal met flesh and blood. The blade tore through her scales and into her stomach. The mother let out one final gasp before she was horrifically mutilated by the sharp instrument.

_Nobody can best the Brotherhood._


	5. Guidance of the Patron

Here it is, Chapter 5! This chapter takes place 2 years after the events of chapter 4 and contains swearing. Once again I thank Awesome Cheese Sandwich for the support. Oh and one last thing, Farky if you're reading this then no I did not make up the whole concept of Shadowscales being presented to the Dark Brotherhood at birth. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Bethesda.

* * *

><p>Trinity of the Shadow.<p>

Guidance of the Patron.

Within one of the many sombre rooms in the training facility, Ocheeva and Teinaava sat comfortably on a dull and dank mat. 2 years had passed since their kidnapping. 2 years had passed since they were taken from their parents who now trembled on the brink of suicide. Lucien Lachance sat in front of them with a book. Lucien spoke in a surprisingly comforting tone. "Long ago, in the province of Skyrim, there was an angry Nord. This Nord was thirsty. For blood." He paused for a second before continuing. "The Nord's mother had been killed by a Dark Brotherhood assassin. The Nord set out on a long and tedious journey to the city of Dawnstar. He followed his mother's killer to a door as cold as night and as black as the void. He heard the passphrase and proceeded to follow the assassin into uncertainty. He lashed out at the assassin but failed to avenge his mother. He died. The moral of the story is simple: nobody can beat The Dark Brotherhood. Now heed this warning for I shall not repeat it: Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son."

Lucien rotated his head to find another Shadowscale at the door. It was Scar-Tail. Scar-Tail stood proudly with a glint of ambition in his eyes. He wielded a short wooden sword which he brandished with glee. "Put down your weapon cur!" Scar-Tail charged towards Teinaava who jumped towards a table in fear. Scar-Tail charged onwards but Teinaava was already on top of the table. Teinaava unsheathed his weapon and leapt down, striking his opponent before landing on the concrete floor. Scar-Tail cried out in pain which quickly informed Lucien of his distress. Lucien stepped towards the injured child and examined his right arm. Lucien's deep brown eyes came to rest on a small splinter, embedded into Scar-Tail's flesh. Lucien carefully placed his thumb and index finger over the splinter and as swift and as sudden as lightning he swiped the splinter away. Scar-Tail winced and was quickly reprimanded by a stare from Lucien which scolded his display of weakness. Lucien's expression calmed and he spoke softly, "don't worry it was only a splinter." Lucien turned to face Teinaava whom he congratulated for such a fine display of excellence in battle.

"Ah Lucien, how are the children getting on?" Came a raspy voice from behind his shoulders.

"They are doing well," replied Lucien as he turned to face Blood-Breath. Blood-Breath's eyes stared straight into Lucien's. Those who felt uneasy looking into Lucien's eyes would feel terrified when faced with Blood-Breath's. Blood-Breath had psychopath written all over his face. His pupils showed experience in the art of murder and his teeth were as sharp as a werecrocodile's. He had a jagged scar on his left cheek which glowed red when exposed to the sun. Their brief conversation was interrupted by the sounds of heavy breathing and gasping. They turned to face the doorway which was illuminated by the flickering candles in the hallway. A figure emerged at the door. It was Vomys. Lucien's jaw dropped at the sight of him. His armour was torn and bloodied. His face was cut badly and blood trickled out of his nose. Vomys staggered into the room and fell to the floor.

"Vomys what the fuck has happened?" Asked Blood-Breath. Both he and Lucien watched as the Dunmer spat out blood. His eyes looked up at Blood-Breath's as if he was apologising for some obscure reason. After a brief moment Vomys let out his final breath.


	6. The Satisfaction of Revenge

Well here it is Chapter 6! So maybe I didn't increase the length. Although these chapters are short I hope to gradually increase the length of the chapters it's just I've had some writers block and I wanted to upload my new chapter as soon as possible. Many thanks to Awesome Cheese Sandwich and Farky.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Bethesda.

* * *

><p>Trinity of the Shadow.<p>

The Satisfaction of Revenge.

A week had passed since Vomys' death. Investigations into the matter revealed that he had been attacked by bandits in the city of Thorn. Vomys was able to make it to the sanctuary but death caught up with him. Vomys now served Sithis in the void.

Lucien Lachance took a sip from his flagon and relaxed to the sound of a musician. The Emerald Thistle was a quaint building that attracted workers from the nearby port who came here for lunch. In the late evening the tavern was surprisingly tranquil. A Dunmer walked up to bar and ordered a drink before settling down on a nearby table. Lucien frowned. The person he was waiting for had not yet arrived. Lucien's eyes gazed around the room. Various paintings were hung on the walls including the work of Rythe Lythandas. The sound of an opening door echoed across the room. Lucien turned his head to see 2 Khajiit at the door. Their fur was a mixture of different shades of brown and each wielded a battle-axe. Lucien instantly knew that they were the ones responsible for Vomys' death. A Dark-Brotherhood courier had witnessed the attack and had reported that two Khajiit wielding battle-axes were behind the killing. The Khajiit bandits made their way to the bar. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a nearby table. Lucien watched them carefully. He could not kill them now as there were too many witnesses. Lucien was beginning to lose his patience. It reminded him of an event in his youth where he waited 5 hours for his father to pick him up from Windhelm.

_It was a cold and misty afternoon. Merchants lined the streets selling bits and bobs they had acquired in years gone by. A group of children were playing hide and seek near the city gates but there was one child who refused to join in. He was not like them. He did not enjoy hiding or searching or counting. He enjoyed sitting among the graves and thinking about death. But the young boy would soon come to like hiding and searching just as much as he liked thinking of death. Besides hiding and searching is an essential part to being an assassin. He had waited a long time now and it was getting dark. Lucien looked up. His father had arrived and Lucien could smell alcohol. _

It had now been 5 hours since the Khajiit had left the tavern. Lucien had been following them for a while now. The Khajiit stopped along a narrow alley way. They stood single file with their backs to him. Now was Lucien's chance. In a split second he had readied his crossbow, one moment later a bolt whizzed through the air and pieced through flesh. "Two birds with one stone," chuckled Lucien.


	7. A Hunt to Remember

Greetings! It's been a long time hasn't it? In fact I believe it's been about half a year since my last chapter was uploaded, which begs the question: Why has it been so long? Well I was half way through this chapter and I had saved it on my memory stick. Unfortunateley my dog chewed the stick and I lost the chapter. Due to revision for exams and general business I never got round to redoing it. Also I released only one half of the chapter now as I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Enjoy!

Trinity of the Shadow Chapter 7: A hunt to remember.

6 years had passed sice Vomys' death. The twins were growing into fine assassins and had formed a strong bond with Lucien. Today was their 8th birthday and Lucien intended to celebrate with a hunt. "Get your things together," said Lucien, "we're going for a hunt!"

Ocheeva and Teinaava looked up at Lucien with enthusiastic smiles. "Wow. Really?" Exclaimed Teinaava with glee.

"Really," replied Lucien. "Now hurry up, we haven't got all day." The twins walked across the armoury to their chests and rummaged around inside for a few seconds. A frown spread across Teinaava's face, indicating to Lucien that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I can't find my bow," exclaimed the confused Shadowscale. As he said this, an excited Scar-Tail bombed into the armoury with Teinaava's bow. He circled the trio numerous times whilst shouting and screaming in a barbaric manner. "What is your problem?" Asked Teinaava scornfully. "Give it back you asshole!"

Lucien grabbed Scar-Tail and forced him against the wall. Scar-Tail shuddered. Lucien rareley lost his temper, but when he did, he would fly into a full-blown rage. Lucien clung on and grabbed onto the bow. Scar-Tail's hand withdrew as the bow was pulled out of his trembling hands. His scales went pail and his eyes flickered. As his eyes moistened he let out a pathetic whimper which was quickly interupted by Lucien. "Pull yourself together hatchling! Do you want to appear weak? Why did you take Teinaava's bow? You have your own, don't you?" Scar-Tail let out a bellowing wail that echoed throughout the facillty. The scared hatchling prepared himself for Lucien's rage. He waited several moments but Lucien did not shout. He instead remained rather calm and conducted. Lucien himself appeared shaken, which wasn't like him at all.

_Lucien awaited his father's arrival home. He was alone in this cold, musty house in Falkreath, warming himself by the fire. His father was out, he didn't say where, probably out drinking at the Dead Man's Drink. Lucien hated his father. He blamed him for his beloved mother's death. Afterall it was his father who introduced her to the Skooma. As each second passed by, Lucien sat there silently thinking about how much better his life would be without his father. First of all he wouldn't have to worry about his father's drinking problem, secondly he would be free to make his own decisions and set off on his own course in life and finally he wouldn't be disturbed by his father's incessant shouting. Despite this Lucien knew that without his father he would struggle. He was still very young and had to rely on his father to bring in fresh venison from his hunts. As Lucien continued to ponder on these dark thoughts a noise interupted him. A clashing of iron and corundum. A grating of metal. The sound of a key turning a lock. His father was home. As the door swung open, Lucien dived underneath the table in anticipation of what was yet to come. "Lucien! My boy," exclaimed his drunk father who loomed at the doorway. "Lucien. Lucien. Lucien." His father, Anton LaChance , staggered forward and shut the door behind him. He slowly reached over the table and poured himself a tankard of alto wine, clumsily spilling the cool liquid all over the wooden table. "Damn it! For fuck's sake! What is wrong with this world?" Lucien began to weep as his father peered beneath the table and gazed into his watery eyes. "Shor's bones, why are you such a pathetic child?" Lucien slowly dragged himself further beneath the table so his back was against the wall. A few brief seconds of silence followed before the expected rage was unleashed in all it's fury, "Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic! You're just like your mother, always cowering away at the slightest sign of trouble. You need to toughen up! Perhaps I should beat you into shape! Come out Lucien, come out and face you're father like a man!" _

Lucien stood there silently. He laxed his grip on Scar-Tail and stood there in complete silence as the fearful Argonian retreated towards his friends. Lucien did not want to lose control. The memories of his father had shaken him rather badly. More than he had expected them to. Lucien was an assasin, he had patience and conduct. He could not afford to lose his temper often and he had only know come to fully realise this. "I'm… I'm sorry Scar-Tail. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. Come on let's get you a new bow."

3 hours had passed and the 4 of them wandered through the dense jungle outside Archon. They walked passed countless trees, each one huddled close to another, only letting in small ammounts of sunlight from above the canopy. This glimering light was enough for them to see where they were going. Lucien trod carefully, for he knew that if he were to bring his feet down to heavily, he may alert a nearby animal of his presence. This is what Lucien had told The Shadowscales time and time again, yet they still did not abide by this lesson. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Complained Lucien, "Bring your feet down softly and tred quietly." Teinaava looked at Lucien and consciesley placed his foot down on the soil gently, so that it made no noise. Lucien nodded in approval and Teinaava nodded back in recognition. _They're learning, _thought Lucien. The four of them crept through the trees and crouched beneath a branch that jutted out from one of the many trees. Slowly they made their way through the line of trees that formed the edge of this woodland and came across a patch of grassland on the edge of a large stagnant lake. The sound of a twig snapping beckoned Lucien to ready his bow. Lucien looked around in the hopes of spotting an animal. Sure enough, a deer emmerged from the woodland on the opposite side of the lake. Lucien placed a steel arrow in his bow and raised it further. He had the animal in his sights, he pulled back the string and just as the deer was about to dart the other way he had let go. The arrow glided through the air, it whistled as it zipped across the lake, it continued to soar forward until it met the deer's flesh. A little blood trickled out as the arrow found itself lodged firmly into the deer's thick hide. The deer let out a croaky moan as it slumped forward onto the damp mud. Lucien slowly made his way forward, into the murky waters. The water was shallow enough for him to wade through. As lucien made his way through the brown, foul smelling liquid, he gestured for the others to follow. Not surprisingly the three of them seemed reluctant to follow in his wake. "Come along," said Lucien as he motioned for them to follow with his hand, "get a grip."

"But the water's brown," exclaimed Scar-Tail. "It's like something's shat in it!"

Lucien had already made it to the other side. Ocheeva and Teinaava (who were less apprahensive than Scar-Tail) were wading through muck with relative ease. Teinaava looked back at his friend and jested, "come on you milkdrinker!"

Lucien frowned at Scar-Tail and with great resentment made his way back through the lake to 'rescue' the whimpering Argonian. Suddenly a movement in the water startled the assassin. Lucien looked to the side to see the head of an extremeley large crocodile poking up above the water and it was rapidly making its way towards him. Lucien brought both arms forward and forced his way through the lake, making big strokes through the water. However he did so rather clumsily due to the lake's shallowness. The hairs on Lucien's neck stood tall like the mountain's of Skyrim as he sensed the crocodile getting closer. _**Thud**_. Lucien looked behind his shoulder to see the crocodile swimming back towards Ocheeva and Teinaava with an arrow lodged firmly in it's skull. _Bloody hell, _thought Lucien, _it's going to take quite a bit to down this beast. _On the opposite side of the lake Ocheeva stood proudly with her bow at the ready. "Thanks for that Ocheeva," shouted Lucien.

"No problem," replied the young trainee. Ocheeva nodded to her brother who had also readied his bow. Teinaava pulled back the string and released the arrow. The arrow struck the crocodile on it's back and only burrowed its way through a meager ammount of flesh.

"Gods," gasped Lucien as he rushed back to protect the twins. Panic struck Lucien as the scaly beast clambered out of the water besides the Shadowscales. As it rose from the lake the beast pulled out two short arms. It stepped onto the shore and stood tall with it's hind legs. It stood 8 feet tall and towered above them, its long toungue curling, thirsty for blood. This was no ordinary crocodile.

"My prey…" Spoke the beast in a raspy voice.

"It can speak?" Exclaimed Lucien.

"Yes. I am not a mere crocodile afterall," replied the monstrosity. "I am like you. Human. I am lycanthrope. I am a werecrocodile!" The half man-crocodile charged towards the twins as they dived into the water in fear. Lucien waded past them and rushed toward the looming threat. Lucien drew his steel short-sword and thrusted it forward. The werecrocodile rushed to the side and crouched on all fours. Lucien rushed forward again but the werecrocodile lept up and slashed him with razor sharp claws. Lucien fell to the ground, blood seeping out from the wound. However he was still able to continue the fight. He brought himself off the ground and formed a ball of fire in his left palm. With great fury, he pushed his hand forward, unleashing the torrent of flames upon his adversary. The werecrocodile staggered back and winced in pain. Quick as a flash, Lucien sprang forward, blade held high. He brought the blade down and sliced off one of the creature's arms. "Aghhh."

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Lucien.

"Please…" Begged the werecrocidile, who now cowered in fear.

"Goodbye," replied the assassin. Lucien put his hand on it's shoulder and with all of his remaining strength, plunged the sword into its stomach. Lucien wiped the sweat of his brow and watched as the dying lycanthrope reverted back to its human form. The other 3 who were now soaked in the lake's water had gathered round beside their mentor. The three Argonians looked down curiously at the muscular, brown bearded, Nord who lay dead at their feet.


	8. An Unexpected Departure

**Hello again. I'm back! I guess this will become an ongoing theme, me posting a chapter and then waiting half a year to post the next. Let's hope not because it must be rather annoying as a reader to have to wait this long. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**[la dee da da generic disclaimer goes here]**

Trinity of the Shadow Chapter 8: An unexpected departure

On the banks of the Archon river the trees stopped and gave way to a lush and vibrant meadow full of birds, dragonflies and butterflies that painted the sky in various shades of red, purple, and bright orange. The leaves of the tall trees swayed gently in the calm breeze and rabbits that were black and white and grey hopped gleefully in the welcoming pastures. On the other side of the river, amongst the trees, a monkey's chatter echoed across this rural landscape. All was peaceful here. It seemed as though nothing could disturb the peace.

"Chaaarge!" Screamed Teinaava as he chased the others down the river's edge. "Come back here fiend!" Teinaava leapt towards Scar-Tail but Scar-Tail dodged. Teinaava came tumbling down in the muck on the edge of the field. "Pah," exclaimed Teinaava as he spat out some dirt.

"Serves you right," hissed Scar-Tail grudgingly.

"Mmmm," pondered Lucien. "This place is well suited for us to have a rest," Lucien gazed across this fine display of natural beauty. But something troubled him. "Yet it is far too full of life."

"Please Lucien can we stay?" Asked Scar-Tail.

"Yes," Lucien sighed, "I suppose." Lucien smiled as the 3 of them darted through the once tranquil field. Lucien sat on the grass. He sniffed the warm and humid air, wiping a bead of sweat of his nose. Lucien looked behind him to see what the gang were up to. The usual; chasing each other, biting each other, hitting each other, and causing a general commotion.

At the Archon Training Facility, Blood-Breath fingered his way through a pile of letters and forms that needed his urgent attention. He was interrupted however, by the sound of his office door opening."What is it Balthazar?" Asked Blood-Breath. A young Red-Guard assassin looked at his master and handed him a letter. "Another one!" Exclaimed the Argonian, "whoopdie fucking do!"

"With all due respect master, it requires your immediate attention. It concerns one of your assassins."

"Look I haven't the time to read it okay, so cut the crap, you've read the letter, now what does it say?" Shouted Blood-Breath.

The Red-Guard looked at Blood-Breath apologetically, "It's Lucien," he said quietly. "He's been transferred to Cheydinhal."

Lucien, Ocheeva, Teinaava and Scar-Tail continued on their way throught the vast expanses of the Archon forests. Lucien stopped and paused to think. He looked around inquisitively, as if confused.

"What is it Lucien?" Asked Ocheeva.

"That sound," replied Lachance.

"What sound?"

"Exactly," replied Lucien. Once again Lucien surveyed the area. He led the others forward all the while gazing round his shoulder and looking up into the trees. He paused again. "Absolutely nothing," he said calmly. The others looked around as well. They had all now caught on to what Lucien was pointing out. As far as the eye could see, amongst the trees, on the path, or in the sky, there wasn't a creature in sight. It was dead silent in this neck of the woods, and Lucien would hazard a guess as to why. "Perhaps they can sense death approaching," he suggested as they marched forward diligently.

Blood-Breath read through the letter. His heart skipped a beat as he confirmed what his apprentice had said.

_Blood-Breath,_

_It is by order of the Speaker, Alissandre Dumont that Lucien be transferred back to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. I realise that this of great inconvenience to you as your numbers in Archon are already dwindling, but believe me he is needed here. We are aware that Lucien is a talented Assassin and thus we have big things planned for him. Indeed he is held in great esteem by the Black Hand, who have been monitoring his progress. He is carrying out his duties to the letter and is truly a loyal servant to our Dread Father Sithis. _

_I suppose you could say we are sorry for your loss._

_Yours sincerely, Vicente Valtieri._

"Damn," muttered Blood-Breath. "We've still not found an adequate replacement for Vomys, and now this." In a sudden burst of rage Blood-Breath tore up the letter, stood up and kicked his desk over. All the paperwork that had been there flew up into the air and fluttered down gracefully. "DAMN IT," he shouted. He looked over at Balthazar and frowned. "You know what this means don't you?" His fists clenched with frustration. "It means they're going to have to shut us down."

"But..." said Balthazar who was visibly upset.

"Yes. That's right Balthazar. They're going to shut us down." The Argonian paused for breath. "With Lucien gone that just leaves you, me, and Rha'Jast."

"Can't we just recruit more?" Was the Red-Guard's response.

"No. We have to wait another 8 months till the next batch of Shadow-Scales come through and most of the assassins in Cyrodiil are already tied up."

"What about Corvus Quintillium?"

"No. He's busy with the blood diamond contract near Wayrest."

"That Uvani fellow?"

"Busy with a contract in Mournhold, believe me I've checked out all the candidates and there all busy. I suppose we could always bring in a lowly Murderer but where would that get us?" Blood-Breath walked over to the young warrior and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll think of something, won't you Balthazar?"

The four assassins walked through the bustling streets of Archon. The hunt had not been as successful as they had hoped. Lucien had slung a sack over his shoulder containing the venison from their endeavour. The hatchlings were satisfied with the trip and Scar-Tail bounced gleefully alongside the others. "Lucien," said Teinaava.

"Yes?"

"You won't ever leave us, will you?" Asked the young Shadow-Scale.

"Not any time soon, dear Teinaava," replied his patron, "not any time soon."

They entered the chapel cautiously, Lucien pressed on the brick, and the others waited for the floorboards to swing open. The floorboards creaked as they parted and the concrete steps echoed as they descended, revealing the black door. They stepped down into the darkness and a whispered voice greeted them, "what is the smell of the night?"

"Death, my brother," answered Lucien. The door opened and beckoned them in.

"Look I'm only an assassin," exclaimed Balthazar, "I can't handle this administrative nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Shouted Blood-Breath, "this is what I have to do everyday to ensure the survival of this facility," he explained aggressively. "And now because of your incompetence Balthazar, it looks like we are going to lose it!" Lucien stepped forward into the messy office and looked down at the upturned table and the papers on the floor. Both Blood-Breath and Balthazar turned their heads to look at Lucien. A few moments of silence passed before they could turn to face Lucien completely. "Look, Lucien," said Blood-Breath, a hint of despair in his otherwise unnerving tone.

"What, what's going on?" Stuttered the talented Assassin.

"I'm afraid your time here has come to an end."


	9. Goodbye Lucien

**Hello again. This chapter is just a short one that illustrates Lucien's departure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series, in case you didn't realise.**

Lucien had packed his things. He would be off soon and the others had gathered to bid him farewell. "Please don't go," pleaded Scar-Tail, tugging on his leg. Lucien pulled his leg away and scowled.

"Remember what I told you Scar-Tail," he said. "Remember. Never show any signs of weakness."

"Thank you Lucien," said Ocheeva, "for everything you have done for us."

Teinaava stepped forward and nodded at Lucien, "we'll miss you greatly."

Lucien took a step back and looked at his pupils. He looked at them with pride and smiled. "No, thank you. You have given me a purpose in this life. Aside from killing that is. You are almost like children to me." Lucien struggled to hold back a tear. He would not, and could not show any signs of sorrow. Not now. He wanted to end his time in Black Marsh on a high.

Blood-Breath came up to Lucien and shook his hand, "well done Lucien, well done."

Lucien turned and climbed the concrete steps to the chapel. The others followed and watched as he made his way down the central plaza. It was the dead of night. The moon illuminated Lucien as he walked away. He looked back at the young Argonians who gathered by the chapel doorway, huddled together in grievance, it was as if a loved one was passing away. Lucien gave a wave and he was off, into the darkness of the night.

"Goodbye, Lucien," muttered Ocheeva.


	10. Blood-Breath's Tear

A young Bosmer stood trembling before Blood-Breath who watched angrily as the Wood Elf repeatedly missed the target. "I thought Bosmer were supposed to be good archers," Blood-Breath said in disbelief. "You're the worst I've ever seen." The Bosmer pulled back and released. Miss. All 6 arrows had missed the central circle. 3 of them failed to hit the target completely.

"I'm... I'm ever so sorry," apologised the panicking Elf.

"Balthazar! Fetch me my sword.," demanded the angry Argonian. Balthazar entered and placed the Ebony Claymore in Blood-Breath's hands. Blood-Breath clasped onto the sword and raised it above his head.

"No," gasped the terrified Elf, horror written straight across his pointy face. The sword came down quickly, obliterating the Wood-Elf's skull on the way down. Blood sprayed everywhere, splattering across Blood-Breath's clean Ebony armour and onto his face. The sword sliced through the neck and got stuck half way down, blood trickling down onto the dead Bosmer's Iron Armour. Blood-Breath yanked the sword out of the carcass and watched satisfyingly as the body slumped over on to the floor. The headless body stood lifeless, covered in blood and fragments of skull. The spine was exposed, jutting out the top, smeared in gristle and bloody flesh.

"Had it coming," smiled Blood-Breath who handed the bloodied sword to his Red Guard apprentice.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Balthazar.

"It was good fun," said Blood-Breath triumphantly. "Damn it Balthazar, why are these assassins so useless? Haven't you found any decent recruits?"

"I am trying you know."

"No! You are not trying! If you were trying then we wouldn't be washing our feet in a bath of blood!"

Balthazar made his way out the room, leaving red footprints on the way. "Yeah, that's right, turn your back on me." Blood-Breath muttered in disgust.

Everyone was clearly numbed by Lucien's departure the week before. The twins were beginning to get over it but Scar-Tail was still visibly distraught. "What's wrong?" Asked Rha'Jast, the Khajiiti guard who had taken over Lucien's duties of training the hatchlings, "has someone stolen your sweet roll?"

Scar-Tail looked up from where he was sitting and began to sob. "Urghh, why are you so pathetic?" Moaned Rha'Jast as he backed away in disdain.

Balthazar paced around absent-mindedly looking at the various interpretations of Sithis that hung on the brick walls. One was a painting that was painted black. Another was a statue of a shrouded skeletal figure. "Sithis," murmured the swordsman, "Sithis save us."

Late at night, when the hatchlings were fast asleep, and when the only sound was that of Rha'Jast snoring, there came an unwelcome disturbance. Argonian warriors, clad in enchanted Ebony Armour and red painted helmets piled into the facility. Nine of them fanned out and drew their swords, preparing themselves for potential resistance. The leader of the group approached the bed in Blood-Breath's office and prodded him gently with a sword. No response. He tried again this time slightly harder. "Ouch!" Cried Blood-Breath in alarm. Blood Breath peered beyond the door and saw the other soldiers moving around in the other rooms. "What in the name of Sithis is going on Hides-in-Shadows?"

"It's Captain now, remember?" Replied the fellow Argonian. "We're taking over the facility, from now on we do things my way."

"This facillity is becoming increasingly inefficiant," barked the Captain as he inspected the small cadre of assassins that stood before him. He paced up and down inspecting each one as he walked past. "A Khajiit eh?" The Captain looked Rha'Jast up and down, "what's a kitty cat like you doing in a place like this?" Next to be inspected was Balthazar. "A Red Guard. Young too. You have potential soldier. Make the most of it." The Captain stopped and stared directly into Blood-Breath's eyes. "Interesting." The Captain narrowed his eyes. " You are a big chap aren't you?"

"THIS IS MY FACILLITY," blasted Blood-Breath, anger bursting out of his eyes.

"Hahahaha!" Cackled the senior Argonian with unbridled glee. "Not nice is it? Eh? Being the subordinate?" Hides-in-Shadows leant forward and spat as he spoke, "I'm in charge Beebee. I'm in charge."

Blood-Breath took a step back. He sniffed and blushed. Clearly unnerved by this blatant put-down. It was unlike Blood-Breath, the steely lizard from the swamps of Helstrom, to show any signs of sadness. But alas, Blood-Breath was on the very verge of shedding a tear.

"Watch!" Proclaimed Hides-in-Shadows, "as the mighty Blood-Breath stands defeated!" The others watched as the Captain and his henchmen withdrew from the main chamber, laughing gloatfully as they strided along, victorious.


End file.
